


Escenas de una escritora de Fanfiction

by Isnis



Category: Fandom - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Ficlet Collection, Gen, Humor, Meta, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Vignette
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2152074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isnis/pseuds/Isnis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colección de pequeñas historias humorísticas independientes centradas en una escritora de Teen Wolf. </p><p>Como muestra un pequeño botón:</p><p>En plena ola de calor y con el aire acondicionado estropeado, tecleaba furiosamente en su ordenador, mientras el sudor caía sobre su frente. Encerrada en su dormitorio, no podía más que oir por la ventana las risas de su familia en la piscina (que por supuesto llevaba tres días sin pisar), pero debía continuar con su tarea. </p><p>Cuando sus neuronas quedaron drenadas por tanto esfuerzo se arrastró al frigorífico. Para su horror, este había sido diezmado por la voracidad de sus parientes y, huérfano, sólo podía ofrecerle unas lentejas rancias de anteayer. ¡No habían respetado ni una cochina Cocacola! Suspiró, las metió en el microondas y tras quitarles un pelo, se sentó en una banqueta a cenar. Alzó un vaso de agua calentorra del grifo y brindó:</p><p>¡¡Por mis lectores!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El bloqueo creativo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Road_tama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Road_tama/gifts).



> Hola a todos.
> 
> Sólo indicar que algunos de estos mini-relatos los escribí para una compañera del Fandom, Road_tama, para animarla un poco por su estupendo trabajo, por lo que, si los veis con otro pseudónimo, que sepáis que solo me he plagiado a mi misma.
> 
> ¡Qué los disfrutéis!
> 
> ¡Enjoy!

—¡Ring! ¡Ring!  
—Agencia de betas a su servicio, ¿dígame? No hay fanfic, por muy horrible que sea, que no podamos arreglar.  
—Sí, err..., hola. Soy una escritora de ficción de Teen Wolf y he encontrado este teléfono en la guía telefónica y...  
—No se preocupe señorita, ¿cuál es su problema?  
-Pues verá, de un tiempo a esta parte no me llega la inspiración. No sé, me parece que mi historia no avanza, que es igual todas las demás y, la verdad, tal vez debería abandonarla y empezar otra, por ejemplo un fanfic en que Stiles sea un emisario con poderes mágicos y...  
—Permítame decirle que eso está muy visto.  
—¿Qué caiga en un coma?  
—Nope.  
—¿Se quede embarazado?  
—Muy convencional.  
-¿Y un poco de porno?  
—Ese "argumento" (cough, cough) no varía mucho que se diga. Tsk, tsk . —Chasqueó la lengua—. Creo, señorita, que tal vez debería ser algo más original, usar algo que no se haya visto antes. ¿Ha considerado que no sea un fanfic centrado en Sterek?  
—Ah, no. Yo sin mi Sterek, no. Por ahí no paso —exclamó la clienta horrorizada.  
—Lastima. Bueno, si no hay más remedio. Pero a lo que iba, si quiere originalidad le podemos proponer una serie de historias. Por ejemplo, tenemos esta a mitad de precio:

»Durante las vacaciones, antes de entrar en la universidad, Stiles viaja a Europa para hacer el InterRail, recorriendo en tren buena parte del continente hasta que una vieja le roba la mochila, y por ende todo su dinero, en Suiza. Acuciado por la necesidad y sin saber ni jota de alemán, se hace instructor de esquí en una estación de los Alpes, dónde conoce a un famoso ex esquiador, Derek, que tuvo que dejar el deporte tras romperse la crisma contra un abeto vengativo en los Mundiales. Allí, Stiles descubrirá que la pasión secreta de Derek es el macramé y lo chantajeará para...

—¿Perdón?, ¿qué dice? No, no me convence nada, oiga.  
—Bueno, pues podemos ofrecerle esta otra alternativa, aunque un pelín más cara:

»Hay alpinistas que sueñan con alcanzar los catorce ochomiles, pero lo que Derek siempre había deseado era recorrer los seis Legoland del planeta. Como era un fetichista, perdón, un coleccionista, atesoraba con pasión una colección de 4.616 figuras y maquetas de LEGO, que compraba en sus viajes por el extranjero. Desgraciadamente, un tornado hace trizas la casa Hale, por lo que para hacer frente a las deudas, debe sacar de su caja fuerte parte de su colección de LEGO Star Wars para venderla por Ebay. 

»Allí conoce al ganador de la puja, Stiles Stilinski, que quiere crear un museo en su ciudad natal. Desgraciadamente, a pesar de la escolta policial, el furgón blindado que trasladaba los LEGOS es asaltado por una turba de fans disfrazados de Pippi Calzaslargas que roban todo su contenido. ¿Cómo pagará Derek sus nuevas deudas? ¿Tendrá que vender su mejor pieza, la Estrella de la Muerte firmada a boli por George Lucas? Viaja en busca de Stiles para intentar hacer un trato y entre LEGO y LEGO se desata la pasión...

—Disculpe, ¿pero en serio me está proponiendo eso? —exclama la clienta con cierta incredulidad—. Yo quería algo más convencional.  
—Creo que usted es una de esas clientas difíciles, pero no se preocupe—añade el vendedor con entusiasmo—. ¿Qué tal el género histórico?  
—Podría ser.  
—Bien. La esclava Claudia tiene que abandonar a su bebé Stiles en el antiguo Egipto para protegerlo de una vida mísera, llena de latigazos y cadenas. Construye un pequeño canasto que deposita con el niño sobre las aguas del Nilo. El crio no se ahoga milagrosamente, sino que es recogido entre las cañas por una princesa egipcia que...

—Oiga, ¡eso es una herejía!  
—Se llama plagio creativo, señorita, plagio creativo. Además, no debe preocuparse, nadie va a quejarse. Los derechos de autor caducaron hace más de tres mil años.  
—No estoy convencida en absoluto sobre lo que me ofrece —dijo la clienta con voz mustia—. Cuanto más lo pienso, más me convenzo de que es mejor ceñirme mi historia original. No quiero ser maleducada, pero tal vez ese tipo de ideas...  
—¡No!, espere, tenemos una amplia gama de escenarios a partir de los cuáles puede desarrollarse la trama. Si quiere ciencia - ficción, su protagonista puede caer en un agujero de gusano y viajar a la época de los dinosaurios o ser abducido por un extraterrestre, o...  
—¡Bueno!, ¡ya basta! ¿Tiene fiebre o qué le pasa?

El vendedor ignoró a su cada vez menos posible clienta y siguió con su verborrea, mientras al otro lado de la línea se oyeron unos golpes que se parecían sospechosamente a una persona dándose cabezazos contra las paredes.

Finalmente se hizo el silencio y la escritora se puso otra vez al teléfono.

—¿Sabe qué le digo? Que con su ayuda, de repente, me ha venido la inspiración y mi cabeza se ha llenado de ideas buenísimas para continuar mi fanfic. Aprecio su interés, pero creo que no necesitaré sus servicios.  
—De nada señorita, para eso estamos. Aunque, ¿hay esperanza en que considere un pairing que no sea Sterek?  
—Lo siento, pero no.  
—Mecachis. Y yo que shipeo a Stydia.


	2. La promoción

\------------------------------

Tarde de mercado en un lugar indeterminado….

—¡Señoras, caballeros! ¡No dejen pasar esta oportunidad! Encurtidos, aceitunas, zanahorias… Relatos, vendo relatos, novelas, para el niño y la niña. ¡No dejen pasar esta oportunidad! Pasen y lean. Pasen y lean. Abran camino señores, a la incomparable, la maravillosa…  
—¡Manolo! ¡Qué vas a avergonzar a la niña!  
—Que no mujer, que no. ¡Que me los quitan de las manos, oiga!

Una mujer se acercó al puesto atraída por el griterío.

—A ver, señora, ¿qué la pongo?  
—Hum, no sé. —Señaló un paquete a su derecha—. ¿A cuánto está el kilo de tildes?  
—Muy barato, lo pone en el cartel. Tengo de todo, si quiere le puedo dar dos kilos de sin embargos y medio de sonrisas espeluznantes. Además, tengo de oferta las comas desaprovechadas y las zanahorias lupinas.  
—¿Y cómo salen de buenas?  
—Excelentes, y no lo digo porque sea el padre de la criatura. Fíjese —bajó la voz de forma conspiratoria—, que hace unos días, teníamos una oferta de capítulos a dos por uno y se agotaron en media hora. Riquísimos, totalmente adictivos, todavía me preguntan por ellos.  
—Las tildes me parecen un poco caras, pero me voy a animar con el capítulo del día.  
—Le aseguro que no se va a arrepentir. ¿Se lo envuelvo en papel de regalo?  
—Sí, muchas gracias.  
—Aquí tiene señora. ¡Hasta la próxima semana!

Una hora después…

—Manolo, creo que podemos cerrar el chiringuito, ya hemos vendido siete fanfics, dos relatos y veintiocho capítulos sueltos.  
—¿Dónde está Road?  
—En casa, cocinando una sopa de letras. No ha querido venir porque le daba vergüenza que le pidieran autógrafos. Siempre ha sido muy tímida.  
—Lo sé, Matilde, lo sé. Ven aquí. Esto hay que celebrarlo.

Plano largo de la pareja abrazada por los hombros mientras mira sonriente la puesta de sol en la lejanía.

Fundido a negro.


	3. El nacimiento de la historia

\-----------------------------------

Ocho de la tarde en mi consulta de Pediatría.

—Hola Road, llegas tarde. ¿Qué tal tu espalda?

Una muy oronda Road se desplaza hacia mi mesa y se derrumba sobre la silla.

—Fatal. Tengo un dolor horroroso en las lumbares, me está matando. No puedo más. ¿Ya me puedes decir que capítulo va a nacer?, ¿si será niño o niña?  
—Creo que esta vez puedo afirmar que vas a tener una niña -le dije, mirando su ecografía—. Pero escucha, tienes que cuidarte más. No puedes ir por ahí, embarazada todas las semanas, sin saber exactamente cuándo va a ser el día del parto. ¿No te di unos folletos sobre prevención de embarazos?  
—Lo sé, lo sé, los tengo en la cocina, pero siempre he querido ser madre de capítulos numerosos. Era mi ilusión desde pequeña.  
—Lo entiendo. Pero recuerda las complicaciones que has tenido. Cuando los gemelos, necesitaste quedarte dos semanas en cama. O el último, que estaba mal colocado y tuve que hacerle una cesárea.  
—Ya están todos bien, gracias a Dios. La gente no para de pararme en la calle a comentarme lo estupendos que me han salido.  
—Sí, pero… —Meneé mi cabeza por su tozudez. —En fin, recuerda que cuando nazca la niña tienes que traerla aquí para que le haga la primera revisión. Tengo que comprobar que las orejas están en su sitio y no tiene el pelo verde. En cuanto a los demás críos, ¿qué tal se portan?  
—No hacen más que jugar por toda la casa y corretear por los pasillos, pero están creciendo bien. Cada vez viene más gente a visitarlos.  
—Estupendo. No te olvides de traerlos para que les revise los dientes y les ponga la inyección contra la escarlatina. Y cuídate mujer. Te voy a prescribir unas vitaminas y un poco de descanso, que lo necesitas.  
—Gracias Doctora, es una pediatra estupenda.  
—Y a ti. Te veré en quince días.


	4. El camino hacia el éxito está plagado de competidores

\-----------------------------------------------

 

« _El hinbierno acecha en la karretera_ ».

No me lo podía creer. Volví a mirar otra vez la pantalla de mi móvil.

«¿ _El hinbierno acecha en la karretera_?».

¿Eso era un título? Y aún peor, ¿que ese fanfic horroroso que colmaría de pesadillas a un académico de la lengua tuviera 458 kudos?

Inconcebible. Además, ¿qué tenía la historia de original?: ¿que el adorable gatito Fluffy fuera atropellado por la cruel Kate y abandonado en un arcén para que muriera?; ¿que fuera rescatado por Stiles, el exterminador de plagas local, y llevado al refugio Hale de mascotas desamparadas? Puaj.

No lo entendía. ¿Qué tenía de malo mi fanfic sobre la Teoría de las supercuerdas? Mis lectores deberían contarse por miles. ¿No dicen que la ciencia es apasionante? Pues bien, un fanfic sobre la vida académica de Lydia en la Universidad de Stanford era todo lo que uno podía desear y mucho más.

—Te estás obsesionando con eso —me dijo mi esposo, cuando observó por encima de mi hombro la página web que consultaba por décima vez en la última hora—. Mucho.  
— _Eso_ , es mi futura vocación —le respondí indignada. —Leí el texto. En cinco minutos había aumentado a 476 kudos y 2.628 lecturas. Y lo habían publicado la semana pasada. Mierda.  
—¿En serio? —Me quitó, o sería más correcto decir, me arrancó el móvil de la mano con cierta dificultad. —Tengo que decirte algo.  
—Sí, pero espera. He hecho unos gráficos con el número de kudos y lecturas. —Le planté una hoja llena de rayas de colorines bajo la nariz. —Mira como sube esta línea rosita. Ese engendro actualmente recibe un kudo por cada cinco lecturas. Si hago una proyección lineal, a esa velocidad alcanzará el número 1 del fandom de Teen Wolf en... —cogí la calculadora —, 12,7 días.  
—Bueno, tú tampoco vas tan mal. —Se ajustó las gafas sobre la nariz con desgana. —Tu raya negra tiene 800 lecturas y 72 kudos. Es una tasa de casi uno a diez.

Iba a quejarme pero cerré la boca. No era momento de confesarle que la mayoría de los kudos y lecturas eran míos en realidad. Me había tirado toda una tarde en el ordenador, cambiándole la IP al mismo, para falsificar el contador de la página.

Soltó el papel y me cogió por los hombros. —¿Recuerdas qué tenemos que celebrar este fin de semana? —Me miró expectante.

Pues la verdad es que no me acordaba. ¿Una visita a su madre? No, menos mal, estaba de vacaciones en un balneario, haciéndoles la vida imposible a sus empleados. ¿O tenía que ir a la tintorería? Fuera lo que fuera, palidecía frente a mi grave crisis de identidad.

—Pues ahora no caigo.  
—Es nuestro aniversario de boda.

Ah. Vaya. Hoy no era mi día de suerte.

Meneó la cabeza, dándome por imposible.

—Tengo una sorpresa para ti —me dijo, agitando unas reservas—. Una semana en una cabaña de troncos en medio del Parque Nacional de Yellowstone.  
—¿Para mí?, digo, ¿para nosotros? ¡Qué bien! —Hice sonar mis nudillos de modo muy poco femenino—. Puedo llevar el portátil y aprovechar un ataque de inspiración para trabajar en un nuevo capítulo del fanfic. Seguro que este tendrá tanto éxito que será una patada en el trasero de mis competidores.

Enarcó una ceja y me miró.

—Yo tenía otras ideas en mente. De todas formas, cariño, tienes que entender que aunque la ortografía no sea su fuerte, es mucho más interesante saber si Scott, tras tener que amputarle una patita a Fluffy para salvar heroicamente su vida, podrá hacerle despertar del coma en que se ha sumido. No te puedes imaginar la angustia de Derek, pasando la noche en vela, mientras vigila su peludo cuerpecito en...  
—¡Queeeé! ¿Tú también, Bruto? Traidor. Eso no me lo esperaba de mi media naranja.

Mi vida era un desastre. Mi marido me engañaba, y hacía tres días que nadie leía mi fanfic. Se había hundido en la miseria, como yo. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora, sin el subidón de endorfinas que recibía cada vez que me llegaba un mensaje, o me daban kudos (bueno, de vez en cuando) o comentaban mi historia?

Era una fracasada.

—Amor, tienes que cortar esto de raíz, por tu bien. Cada vez estas peor. Escucha. El primer paso es afrontar la realidad. Siendo decírtelo de esta forma tan brusca, pero tu historia es un bodrio.

Nooooooooooooooo. Mi vida se había acabado. Si hubiera tenido un pozo bien hondo cerca me hubiera tirado a él. Desgraciadamente, es difícil ahogarse en la pila del fregadero.

Una total y absoluta fracasada.

Me dio un achuchón para intentar mitigar el golpe.

—Ya verás que no es para tanto. Tú y yo juntos vamos a superarlo. Un cambio de aires te vendrá muy bien. Eso sí, a partir de este momento te requiso el móvil, la tableta, el ordenador, el libro electrónico y el portátil. Nada de internet ni mensajitos durante la semana que pasaremos en la cabina.  
—¡Pero, pero, no puedes hacerme esto! —chillé horrorizada, y empecé montar un espectáculo a ver si se ablandaba. Tras unos minutos comprobé que no había surtido efecto (a veces odio que me conozca tan bien), por lo que cambié de táctica—. Al menos déjame el móvil. ¿Y si explota un supervolcán y tengo que llamar al servicio de rescate de montaña? Eh, ¿qué hacemos entonces?  
—No te preocupes. Si eso ocurre ya estaremos muertos. De todas formas, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que usaste tu móvil para hacer una llamada?, porque jamás te he visto hacerlo.

Rayos. Me había pillado. Pues era cierto. ¿Sería verdad que era una adicta las nuevas tecnologías y la comunicación instantánea? ¿Que sólo funcionaba a base de estímulos, como el perro de Pávlov? No señor, una tenía su autoestima. Además, tampoco babeaba cuando dormía por las noches con la boca abierta. Eso eran infundios.

Pero me estaba desviando del tema. Lo que pasaba era que había una mano negra detrás, impidiendo que mi fanfic tuviera el éxito que se mereciera. Incluso le había nublado el juicio a mi cónyuge. Debía averiguar quién era. Vaya que sí. Pero primero tenía que cavilar dónde podría esconder la tableta sin que mi marido se diera cuenta.

Me miró suspicaz, como si adivinara mis pensamientos.

—Y no se te ocurra pensar en llevarte algo, porque pienso registrar tu maleta, el coche y cachearte si hace falta. Por cierto, ¿se me ha olvidado contarte que no hay cobertura, ni internet, ni antena de televisión?

Cataclismo mundial. Otro golpe a uno de los pilares de la sociedad moderna: la tele. No sé cómo iba a sobrevivir. Me llevé las manos a la cara.

La situación no era justa. Tendría que agenciarme un lápiz y papel para escribir escondida en el baño. Si me metía el lapicero en el sostén, tal vez... ¿Pero en qué estaba pensando? No era momento de aceptar mi derrota pacíficamente. Si me prometía una semana de infierno, él tampoco se iba a ir de rositas y corretear cual alegre damisela entre las florecillas del campo.

—Y qué vamos a hacer solos, aburridos, en medio de la nada. ¿Llenarnos de picaduras de mosquitos o dar de comer al oso Yogi, so pena de que nos arranque la cabeza de un mordisco? —le pregunté con cierto retintín.

Me contempló con sorna. Encima le hacía gracia el trauma que me estaba causando.

—No seas tremendista, mujer. Como intentaba decirte —añadió con picardía—, tengo un montón de ideas de lo más agradables que podemos practicar durante la noche o el día. Vamos, cuando tú quieras. Y acuérdate de meter en la maleta la lencería que te regalé en navidades, a ver si la estrenamos de una vez.

Le miré. Que tentador. Bueno, no podía oponerme a eso, después de todo era nuestro aniversario. A la porra Fluffy, los designios del público son inescrutables.


	5. Pon un Beta en tu vida

PON UN BETA EN TU VIDA

—¡Ring!, ¡ring!  
—Sí, dígame.  
—Hola, buenas. He visto el anuncio en su fanfic solicitando un beta y se me ha ocurrido que podría apuntarme...  
—Ah, sí. Encantada, soy Sadilsjior. Un momento que busco los papeles...  
—Vale. Yo me llamo Remigia. Entonces... ¿esto como va?... Le doy mi correo, me leo los fanfics, opino y luego se los mando antes de que los publique, ¿cierto?  
—Ah, no, no es tan sencillo. Primero tiene que rellenar unos cuestionarios y pasar un proceso de selección.  
—¿Perdón?  
—Sí, la competencia es feroz. Todo el mundo quiere ser un beta y, como es lógico, yo solo quiero lo mejor de lo mejor para mi fanfic. ¿Lo entiende, verdad?  
—Bueno, si me lo dice de esta forma tiene su lógica, aunque yo no me esperaba que fuera tan complicado —respondió la solicitante con incertidumbre. Intentó adoptar un tono de voz de lo más profesional—: ¿qué quiere preguntarme?  
—Bien. En primer lugar, necesito su currículum para hacerme una idea de sus habilidades y experiencias previas en el fandom.  
—¿¡Curriculum!? —se le escapó a la chica con cierto pánico, de hecho parecía que fuera a hiperventilar. Tras unos instantes confesó con voz apagada—: pues no tengo ninguno a mano. ¿Podríamos obviar ese paso? Soy muy entusiasta con cualquier trabajo que me proponga, se lo aseguro.

 

Al otro lado del teléfono la escritora se quedó callada, técnica aprendida en entrevistas realizadas con anterioridad para ver de qué pasta estaban hechos los candidatos. Al cabo de medio minuto, cuando la solicitante empezó a soplar por el auricular y darle golpecitos para ver si funcionaba decidió que la espera ya era suficiente. Al fin y al cabo, era la primera que llamaba ese día para ofrecerse como beta y las siete candidatas de la semana pasada habían sido totalmente un fiasco, ni siquiera tenían un doctorado.

 

—Bueno, lo dejaré pasar por esta vez —asintió con cierta resignación—. Sigamos. Me ha dicho que se llamaba Remigia.  
—Sí, como mi madre y mi abuela.  
—Vaya por Dios. Pues siento comunicarle que ese nombre no me sirve. En caso de que acepte su candidatura como mi beta tendrá que buscarse otro seudónimo. Algo que sea menos... vulgar.  
—¡Oiga!  
—Tiene que tener como más alcurnia, más clase, que digamos. Aunque por fortuna es algo que se puede arreglar.  
—Vale, gracias. No sabe cuánto me emocionan sus palabras —respondió la chica de forma sarcástica, hecho que pasó inadvertido a la autora, ocupada en buscar sus formularios, dado el crujir de papeles arrugados que se oía por teléfono.  
—Aquí. ¿A qué fandom pertenece?  
—Me gustan muchos. Con el que más disfruto es con el de Merlín, luego Teen Wolf y no sé si decirlo, pero me encantan las repeticiones de Mac Giver en el canal Nostalgia, así que estoy pensando en animarme y hacer unos pinitos por mi cuenta.  
—Ni se le ocurra. No puede elegir un fandom que sólo lean cuatro pelagatos. Si quiere triunfar en este mundo debe ceñirse a los más populares. Cualquier comunidad con menos de cien mil fanfics es una pérdida de tiempo. Veo que está muy verde, pero no se preocupe, con la experiencia lo aprenderá.  
—No estoy de acuerdo —se oyó a la chica algo enfurruñada.

 

La autora la ignoró totalmente.

 

—Otro dato que me interesa son sus hábitos alimenticios. ¿Es una chica sana?  
—¿Qué?  
—No querría ser maleducada, preguntando si fuma o tiene algún vicio más destacable, pero ya sabe " _Mens sana in corpore sano_ ". Comprenda, tampoco deseo que le pase algo o se quede exhausta con tanta dedicación cuando corrija mis fanfics.  
—Le aseguro que no tomo drogas -respondió algo tiesa—. Eso sí, debo ser algo masoquista —suspiró—, porque sigo interesada en trabajar de beta.  
—Perfecto, ese es el espíritu. ¿Cuáles son sus estudios?  
—Pues estoy estudiando electrónica y ayudo a mi padre en la tienda de reparaciones y repuestos para arreglar radios, cafeteras, microondas y cosas así.  
—¿Entonces no ha estudiado ninguna carrera de letras? Me sorprende. Por ejemplo: literatura, o profesora ... —al otro lado de la línea no se oía nada— ¿traductora?, ¿periodista?, ¿incluso guionista?

 

Silencio.

 

—Sin experiencia previa. Anotado. Tsk, tsk —chasqueó la lengua—. Veo que no se ajusta al perfil deseado.

 

La solicitante, nerviosa, carraspeó un poco para hacer tiempo y se apresuró a contestar:

 

—¡Pero tengo mucha imaginación! Y... ¡y una vez gané un concurso de poesía cuando tenía siete años! Solo quiero una oportunidad, además lo haré gratis. No se arrepentirá, de verdad. ¡Póngame a prueba!  
—Lo de gratis por descontado. Tal vez... —siguió hablando con tono condescendiente— puede que sopese mi decisión. Déjeme su correo y si le llamo dentro de unos días hablaremos de nuevo para una segunda entrevista.  
—¡Oh, vaya, gracias!—exclamó la chica con ilusión. Sin embargo, cuando su cerebro procesó la totalidad de lo dicho su voz se volvió más dura—: ¿Pero una segunda entrevista? ¿No cree que es un poco excesivo?  
—Para nada. Además, voy a mandarle unos impresos por triplicado para que los vaya leyendo y me los devuelva firmados por correo certificado. En primer lugar, un contrato firmado por ambas partes por el que ofrece sus servicios durante una duración no inferior a un año, prorrogable por otro más, salvo acuerdo en contra de uno de los interesados, siempre con un preaviso de quince días. Como empleadora me reservo el derecho de poder poner fin unilateralmente a esta colaboración cuando quiera, por supuesto sin reclamación o indemnización alguna a su persona. Asimismo, necesito una fotocopia de su documento de identidad.  
—Pero... —la muchacha se estaba impacientando.  
—En segundo lugar, deberá firmar un contrato de confidencialidad por el que se compromete a no desvelar nada de la trama de los fanfics que le mande antes de su publicación, so pena de que pueda meterle un pleito por daños y perjuicios. Y está claro que si utilizo cualquiera de sus ideas en mi fanfic, me cede todos los derechos de propiedad intelectual a mí, como autora de la historia. ¿Alguna pregunta?  
—¡Esto es inaudito!

 

Definitivamente la solicitante ya estaba cabreada.

 

—A que sí, ¿verdad? —contestó jovialmente la escritora—. No sabe lo que me alegro, las otras personas que han llamado antes parecían ofendidas, no comprenden la importancia de hacer las cosas bien y...  
—Bip, bip. Bip, bip. Biiiiip.  
—¿Oiga?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, gracias a todos/as los que han llegado hasta aquí y sobre todo a Road_Tama, que siempre recibe con terror mis correos electrónicos cuando le mando algo.
> 
> Que sepais que todo lo que he escrito es mentira, salvo que no debeis de dejar pasar la oportunidad de devorar con fruición todo lo que escribe esta chica, hasta que se os caigan los ojos a las 4 de la mañana.
> 
> Sin más dilación, ¡tachán!:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1541543/chapters/5241173
> 
> The lost boy.


End file.
